The Taste of Strawberries
by Consummate Dreamer
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley have always been best friends, no matter what. So what happens when something comes along to complicate that?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter or any of the other characters or places. They belong to the blonde lady who lives in a mansion... not on her overdraft :(

**Pairing: **Teddy/Victoire

**Notes: **I've never done this pairing before, but thought I'd give it a go.

* * *

**The Taste of Strawberries**

The sun shone brightly overhead as I walked up the front path to the main entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a nice day. The sky was not too cloudy and the wind was just blowing softly around me.

I had just had Herbology so I was very aware that I smelt quite strongly of the Dragon dung manure that Neville – _Professor Longbottom, _I reminded myself – favoured. I calculated the odds of going up to the dorms to take a shower and making it back in time for dinner. I decided that if I ran most of the way up the stairs, I could just about risk it. I shot through the entrance hall and up the main stairs. I was going so fast that I didn't even see the tall, glamorous, blonde girl until I barrelled into her and we both went flying.

She got up before I did and she stood over me, hands on her hips. "Teddy Remus Lupin!" she said, exasperatedly. "You are a health hazard. How many times do I have to tell you to slow down and not dash about everywhere like there's someone after you! I have half a mind to put you in detention! Other prefects in my position would!"

"Victoire!" I mock-gasp. "You would do that to your best friend? Your dear, dear Teddy-bear?"

She scowled. "I called you that when I was _five_ Teddy. You don't need to keep dragging it up."

I grinned. We went over this all the time. I had lost count of the times Victoire threatened to put me in detention. But, although she might threaten it, she would never do it. Victoire Nichole Weasley was just too nice. Or maybe it was my rugged wolfish charm? No, that couldn't be it. I remembered suggesting that and Victoire wouldn't stop laughing for about half an hour.

Victoire helped me up off the floor and I gave her a quick hug. She pushed me away, her nose wrinkled. "Eww! Teddy! You smell worse than Nan's chicken coup in August!"

That reminded me. The shower. So much for dinner. "I hope you're happy, Vic," I said solemnly. "I shall now waste away and starve."

Victoire's eyebrows rose. "Why?" she asked, confused at this change in topic.

"Because, by talking to you, precious time has been wasted that should have been spent running to take a shower before dinner, which started..." I looked at my watch. "Two minutes ago."

Victoire rolled her eyebrows. "You know how to get into the kitchens. The house elves won't let you starve."

"But then I'll be all sad and lonely!" I moaned. "Come with me!" I begged. "Please?"

Victoire rolled her eyes and sighed good-naturedly. "Okay then."

"Yay!" I squealed like a little kid. "Come on!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Whoa! Not so fast Ted! And where are we going?"

"I need to take my shower, Vic! Keep up!"

I could hear Vic tut behind me. "So I'm going to be all sad and lonesome while I wait for you to shower. Great."

* * *

I come out of the shower feeling all refreshed and – thank Merlin- _clean._ I love Herbology, and I love Neville – _Professor Longbottom – _but the subject is so messy!

Taking the steps to the Common Room two at a time, I strained to hear what was going on. I could hear that some people were already back from dinner. As I neared the bottom, I heard the voice of Victoire's Sixth Year friends. It really was too bad that we were in different years. It meant that we had different friends. Sometimes, after spending the summer with no-one to hang out with but each other because we were the oldest of the kids, it was hard to realise that we had to go back to doing separate things. Victoire was my best friend. She always had been. She'd always been there for me and vice versa.

"Admit it, Victoire. You are so in love with Teddy Lupin!"

This stopped me in my tracks. Victoire, in love with me? That would be weird... wouldn't it?

Although, I'm not so sure anymore.

I found myself torn between wanting to barge in and interrupt and wanting to know how Victoire would respond.

"Don't be silly, we're just friends," Victoire protested. "We grew up together."

That's right. We're friends. Practically family. Her uncle is my godfather! Although we're not _technically_ related...

Shut up brain!

"Oh?" I am starting to really dislike this friend. "Then, if you're not in love with him, why do you talk about him all the time and why do you doodle his name in the margin of your notes?"

There is a pause and I waited with baited breath for Victoire to deny it. To just laugh it off. To stop things from changing.

"You're right."

And with those two words, the rest of the world is drowned out by a roaring in my ears. _She's not right! _I wanted to scream. _Tell her she's lying! Deny it!_

But, at the same time, I felt... glad.

Why? Why would I feel glad that my best friend is in love with me? I don't feel the same way, so why would I be glad? Again, I heard that niggle-y little voice in the back of my head. The one saying _Don't you?_

No I don't.

_Are you sure?_

Of course I'm sure!

_Okay._

What do you mean_ okay?_

_If you believe that, live happily in the land of denial._

I was just about to answer back when I realised just what I was doing. I'm arguing with myself. Fantastic. Not only do I have this Victoire thing to worry about, but I might actually be going insane! Lovely.

Taking a deep breath, I steady myself and finish walking down the stairs and into the Common Room.

"Ready, Vic?" I amaze myself with how calm and normal I sound.

She nodded and silently got up, following me as I made for the portrait hole.

* * *

I was very aware of Victoire all the way down to the kitchens. I couldn't help noticing little things about her I'd never really paid too much attention to before. Like how her hair has a reddish tint when it's out of the sun. The Weasley hair. Even part veela can't escape from it.

She tapped her thumbnail as she was walking. I think that's a nervous thing. Maybe she was on edge because of what her friends were talking about before?

She smelt of strawberries. That I had noticed before, but I had never found it so appealing. It reminded me of the summer, of the two of us. It reminded me of the time we climbed one of the trees is Nana Molly's back garden and made scary noises whenever Rose and Albus walked by. Once, Victoire tugged Dominique's pigtails so hard she fell into mud, but I took the blame so she wouldn't get into trouble.

We walked to the kitchens in a silence that was slightly uncomfortable, but neither of us commented on it.

"What can wes be getting for yous sir and miss?" squeaked a house elf when Victoire had tickled the painting and we walked into the kitchen.

"Strawberries," I said without thinking. Victoire looked at me, startled and I realised that I had just the first thing that crossed my mind.

The elves rushed up with a bowl of fresh strawberries, some sugar and some cream.

"It's dinner time, Teddy. Why do you want strawberries?" Victoire asked curiously.

I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could manage. "Oh, just fancied them, is all."

Victoire seemed to accept that and we settled down to eat them.

Two minutes later, I was regretting asking for strawberries. I couldn't take my eyes off of Victoire. I knew how she ate strawberries she had always done the same thing, since she was little. She would get a strawberry, put it into her mouth to wet it so the sugar would stick, dip it into the sugar and then bite it. But I just couldn't tear my gaze away from her mouth.

"Teddy?"

I looked up, startled. Victoire was frowning at me, worriedly. "What's the matter? Do I have seeds in my teeth?"

I shook my head dumbly. I didn't know what to do. Did I like Victoire?

I do, I realised. Dear Merlin, I do.

_Ha! I'm right! You were wrong!_

Shut up!

Without further thought, I leant across and cupped the back of Victoire's head. My other hand brushed her cheek.

"Teddy, what-?" Victoire asked breathlessly, her gaze locked on mine.

Neither of us move. We just stayed in that position for what seemed like eternity. Finally, I lowered my head and take her lips with mine.

It was amazing. I had never felt so many things at once. But above all, it felt _right._ It was as if my life was now complete and things were how they were supposed to be.

To this day, I savour the taste of strawberries.


End file.
